Burned
by olgap-k
Summary: Arena, sol y mar, las vacaciones deseadas. Un Duo que no lo puede evitar, y Wufei ganando una guerra sin sentido.
Oneshot que participa en la séptima convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español".

 **Burned**

El sol brillaba en lo alto, ardiente y poderoso, iluminando la playa de forma maravillosa y creando una sombra que era enorme a sus pies.

Se encontraban todos tan estresados, al punto que la persona que había sugerido esas vacaciones fue Heero, el mismo de quien menos lo esperaban, ya que encontraba un poco de confort en llegar a casa, deshacerse de su uniforme de Preventivos, darse un baño breve y luego tirarse en el sillón a ver algún documental.

Ya no era un niño, todos habían crecido, y a sus veintidós años, las complicaciones del trabajo, la guerra y las relaciones sociales que se formaron con el paso del tiempo, iban drenándoles de a poco. Pero como el estoico soldado que era, Heero era quien más sobrevivía con su pila todavía cargada.

Lo que le afectaba era que había establecido una especie de relación sexual con Duo, cuando empezaron a compartir departamento cerca de las oficinas de Preventivos. Debido a esto, no trabajaban con el mismo nivel de concentración, y tampoco soportaban los mismos niveles de estrés.

En misiones eran casi iguales, con altos niveles de tolerancia, pero en el día a día, Duo tendía a perder mucho más rápido la paciencia, y era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ir a hacer las compras era toda una odisea, porque odiaba tener que esperar en la línea de caja durante más de quince minutos para poder pagar la comida que llevaría a casa. Detestaba las filas de los cajeros automáticos cuando tenía que retirar dinero, y aquella vez que había viajado a WEI a visitar a Quatre, había odiado el tráfico insoportable que le hizo perder una hora entera de su vida.

Otro día había estado a punto de explotar por eso mismo, o a quedarse calvo de la desesperación de tener que aguantar un par de minutos más para que Heero terminara de bañarse. Se había despertado tarde y tenía que lavarse el cabello, y no era una tarea muy fácil o placentera.

Además, Heero se recargaba con sexo.

Duo creía que él también lo hacía, y le había funcionado durante bastante tiempo, pero llevaba dos años sin saber lo que significaban las vacaciones y llegó a incluso rechazar los avances de Heero en una ocasión **.** Esa vez había llegado frustrado por haber tenido que esperar una hora entera su orden de papas fritas en el restaurante donde se había encontrado con Hilde para ponerse al día.

Y ahí se encontraban, en la playa, disfrutando el sol, el calor, el aroma a agua salada y frescura que se podía respirar.

Heero se había sentado sobre una toalla, leyendo un libro de ingeniería mecánica y observando de reojo a Duo. Éste por su parte, alegre, despeinado y bastante sonrojado por el esfuerzo de correr por toda la playa como crío que por primera vez pisaba la arena, perseguía a Quatre, quien corría huyendo de él y del montón de arena que amenazaba con lanzarle

Sentado a unos pasos de distancia de Heero se apreciaba a Trowa, luciendo relajado con unos lentes de sol y una bebida en la mano.

—Fue una excelente idea venir a relajarnos un poco. —Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y alzó los lentes de sus ojos para apreciar en toda su gloria a su pareja siendo alcanzada y atacada por un loco de trenza larga que parecía algo maniático—. A Duo vaya que le hacía falta.

Heero soltó aire por la nariz como respuesta en una especie de risa, y después regresó su atención a su libro. Sólo se había distraído ligeramente porque el piloto del Cero Tres le había llamado.

Wufei, por su parte, también había estado bastante estresado desde que le habían asignado una nueva clase en los entrenamientos de Preventivos, y le tocaba enseñarles combate cuerpo a cuerpo a varios reclutas.

Descansaba poco, dormía menos y Lady Une estaba empezando a cansarle con su historia de siempre de cómo debía ser menos apático, y vaya que hallaba irónico que fuera ella quien le exigiera ser menos él.

Por eso mismo, dormía boca abajo con la cara enterrada en la toalla y casi al punto de asfixia, pero así había encontrado la comodidad que durante varios días había necesitado. A su lado había una botella llena de agua que ya no estaba fría, porque llevaba mucho rato afuera y el sol, inclemente, no perdonaba a nada ni a nadie.

—¡Eso fue genial! —gritó Duo, acercándose y sin prestar atención a los pedidos de Quatre de bajar el volumen de su voz—. Nos hubieses acompañado, Trowa, les hubiese podido ganar a los dos, y a ti también,Heero.

El mencionado sólo alzó la mirada para encontrarla con la de Duo y regalarle un levantamiento incrédulo de ceja.

La respuesta de Duo fue un asentimiento retador, que el otro ignoró a favor de continuar su lectura.

Lo único bueno del estrés de Duo en casa, había sido que en el punto previo a explotar, había sido bastante silencioso.

Extrañaba simplemente eso.

—Deja de gritar, por favor —pidió Quatre, quien continuaba sacudiéndose arena del rubio cabello—, ¿no ves que Wufei está durmiendo?

Los ojos de Duo no pudieron girarse más porque habría visto el interior de su cabeza; se limitó a empujar a Quatre, sin malicia y le señaló al casi inconsciente Wufei.

—Está casi muerto, Q. —Se acercó a él y lo tocó con la punta del dedo gordo de su pie derecho—. Mira, ni siquiera lo siente, no siente nada.

Y para darle más veracidad a sus palabras, le pateó un poco de arena.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

Quatre se dio por vencido; sabía que tenía la capacidad de ganarle en esa discusión a Duo, después de todo era el mejor para debatir y ganar discusiones, pero estaban vacacionando y no quería perder tiempo valioso en eso, tiempo que podía usar para pasar con Trowa, porque adicional a su trabajo en Preventivos, WEI estaba pateándole el trasero.

—Eres incorregible, Duo —pero estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía y se dirigía a Trowa, quien se acomodó en su asiento para compartirlo con el rubio.

Duo hizo una mueca y pateó arena en su dirección.

—Urgh, consíganse un cuarto ustedes dos —era una simple broma, de querer algo así él mismo, iría a acosar a Heero, pero no buscaba algo así aún. El mar se veía hermoso, azul y espumoso, y el agua estaba tan fresca que mejor se daba otro chapuzón.

Salió corriendo en dirección al mar y se lanzó en este, ahí se perdió durante un buen rato mientras los otros disfrutaban de un momento de tranquilidad.

~o~

Quatre yacía acostado, recibiendo un masaje de Trowa, y agradecían la privacidad que Heero les había dado, porque estaba saliéndose un poco de control, ninguno quería censurarse demasiado; se encontraban en la casa de playa de Quatre y no había nadie más cerca de ellos; era una playa privada, y si en algún momento tenían la intención de portarse mal al aire libre, nadie se enteraría.

Y Wufei realmente parecía más muerto que vivo, pero era comprensible, le estaba tocando lo peor al ser él quien trabajaba con los soldados inexpertos, enseñándoles a sobrevivir en el campo de batalla y a cómo trabajar bajo presión.

Tampoco podía decir que él estaba menos estresado, con los problemas de WEI y la crisis económica en la galaxia, sin embargo él tenía el beneficio de contar con el apoyo de sus hermanas en las tomas de decisiones y también de contar con Trowa en su casa, para liberar un poco de la presión de trabajo.

No había nada mejor que servirse una copa de vino, beberla en silencio en la tranquilidad de su sala de estar, al tiempo que Trowa le masajeaba los hombros y le contaba cómo le había ido en su día, ayudando a Heero en la escolta personal de la senadora Relena.

Borró todo de su mente, lo que menos quería era empezar a rememorar todos los problemas que enfrentaba en sus actividades diarias, cuando estaban en tiempo fuera. El trabajo los esperaría pacientemente, acumulándose más y más, pero ya lidiarían con ese monstruo cuando se presentara ante ellos. Por ahora, podía seguir recibiendo su masaje, mientras la brisa marina despeinaba sus cabellos rubios y la arena seguía cayendo de su cabello, gracias a Duo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz de Trowa, pausadamente.

Sus manos trabajaban los nudos de su espalda, deshaciéndolos y arrebatándole suspiros de alivio y confort cuando alguno en particular muy tenso y doloroso se deshacía bajo las hábiles manos.

—Estoy bien —afirmó—. Heero tenía mucha razón, ya nos hacía falta una de éstas.

La risa de Trowa fue contagiosa, y es que todos seguían un poco incrédulos a la idea que las vacaciones las hubiese solicitado Heero.

Pero ya no era el mismo adolescente que sólo pensaba como soldado, su relación con Duo le había modificado para bien ciertos comportamientos. Seguía creyéndose invencible en ocasiones, y como que estaba hecho de hierro, y le seguía dando prioridad a las misiones por sobre su vida misma, pero no arriesgaba a nadie más y si se lo pedía Duo, le bajaba un poco a la intensidad de soldado.

Su amistad con Relena también le había hecho ser menos frío, y la escuchaba incluso más que a Duo.

En ella veía un símbolo de la paz que merecía ser protegido.

Tenían entre ellos dos una buena dinámica que demostraba que era posible que existiera una amistad profunda entre ellos dos, pese a los posibles sentimientos románticos que ella pudiese haber experimentado alguna vez.

—Heero es alguien muy inteligente —afirmó Trowa.

Giró el cuerpo de Quatre con facilidad sobre la toalla y se acomodó sobre él, creando una sombra sobre el cuerpo del rubio, quien sonrió ampliamente cuando los ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos con fijeza. Había un entendimiento mutuo que no necesitaba palabras.

Era como si fuesen capaces de enviarse notas mentales.

Así de bien sincronizados estaban.

El beso tuvo sabor a piña colada, la que Trowa había estado bebiendo, y a algo mucho más fuerte que Quatre quiso seguir probando, de modo que profundizó el beso más y más, hasta que sus dedos estaban despeinando por completo al otro, y sus cuerpos ya se habían pegado y se movían en un mismo ritmo.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde el último contacto de ese tipo, debido a WEI más que nada, y a que Catherine había estado en la casa con ellos, y distraía demasiado a Trowa, desvelándose con él mientras hablaban de lo que ocurría en el circo.

Quizás fue demasiado pronto, un poco juvenil incluso, pero era algo necesario.

Sin elegancia alguna, continuaron los frenéticos movimientos de cadera, mientras sus bocas seguían bebiendo una de la otra, y sus manos acariciaban todo lo que podían.

Alcanzaron el orgasmo, ambos tragándose el gemido final del otro.

En cuanto recuperaron el aliento, Quatre soltó una fuerte carcajada y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Trowa.

—Ven —dijo, poniéndose de pie con mucho cuidado, maniobrando para salir de bajo de Trowa, y luego le tendió la mano—. Tú y yo necesitamos urgentemente un baño.

Trowa obedeció, sujetó la mano y sólo lanzó un último vistazo a Wufei para ver que continuara respirando.

~o~

Cuando Duo regresó con el cabello completamente seco, porque aún no planeaba mojarse su larga cabellera, pero lleno de arena y con el cuerpo completamente mojado, se percató que todos se habían marchado, a excepción de Wufei. Claro que éste no contaba en ese momento, llevaba una buena parte de la mañana durmiendo.

El libro de ingeniería mecánica de Heero había sido abandonado sobre su toalla y tampoco había rastro alguno de Trowa y Quatre, sin embargo podía suponer a donde se habían ido a perder esos dos.

Porque Quatre le había dicho que por culpa de Catherine su vida sexual con Trowa había tenido una pausa, y sentía pena por él, porque sin importar qué tan estresado había estado él, el sexo era la mejor medicina para esa enfermedad, y él con Heero intentaban no ponerle mucha pausa a esta actividad en su vida.

Se dejó caer sobre la toalla de Heero y se puso a pensar que él también tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar una siesta, recuperar un poco de energía y así estar recargado para la noche, ya que Quatre le había prometido una visita a un club nocturno exclusivo.

Tras tanto tiempo estresado trabajando y con sólo el sexo con Heero como desestrés, no sonaba nada mal una noche de copas, quizás bailar con alguna chica desconocida y flirtear un poco, y después lo suficientemente ebrio, perderse en el baño con Heero, rendirle tributo a la hombría de éste o al revés, y después ir de regreso a casa y tener sexo hasta que no pudieran tener otra erección.

No sonaba nada mal.

Miró de reojo o Wufei, el sol estaba en su punto, y su amigo no seguiría durmiendo tanto tiempo, porque lo conocía, cuando mucho sólo una hora más. Eso no sería suficiente para dañarlo y arruinarle sus planes nocturnos, pero sería lo suficiente para entretenerlo a él.

Y estaba solo.

No se encontraba con él Quatre quien le reclamaría lo cruel que estaba siendo, la falta de tacto y le recordaría que se encontraban de vacaciones.

Tampoco veía a Trowa quien únicamente le diría lo mal que actuaba, y sus ojos verdes serían quienes juzgarían.

O incluso Heero quien sólo lo tacharía de infantil.

Tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y huir, aunque de seguro todos sabrían que había sido él.

Eso era lo de menos, quería tener un poco de ventaja sobre Wufei.

No lo pensó más y simplemente lo hizo; cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, caminó hasta su amigo, lo rodeó y fue hasta la sombrilla enorme que estaba cubriéndolo, con cuidado la sacó de su base, con mucha paciencia, y luego la cerró y la acomodó en el suelo, justo a su lado.

Miró a todos lados y salió corriendo, mientas iba riéndose de lo que acababa de hacer.

~o~

Abrió los ojos porque le ardía la espalda, y la luz le molestaba demasiado en el rostro.

Se sentó sobre su toalla y se miró la piel, que en vez de estar pálida como era su piel en un estado normal, estaba rojiza, irritada, y todo tuvo una explicación cuando junto a él vio la enorme sombrilla de colores que Quatre le había dado.

Conocía a los otros cuatro a la perfección, y Quatre con Trowa podía asegurar que estaban encendiendo de nueva cuenta la flama de su relación. Heero de seguro estaba deambulando lejos de ahí, conociendo el pueblo donde estaba la casa enorme de Quatre, así que sólo quedaba Duo, quien era el único con la mente de un adolescente.

Se levantó y agradeció el protector solar que Quatre le había obligado a ponerse.

Hizo una nota mental de ese año darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños a su amigo, como agradecimiento.

Se dirigió al mar, necesitaba refrescarse un poco y encontrar a Duo, tomarlo desprevenido y vengarse de esto.

~o~

Duo se había distraído recogiendo caracoles para Hilde, quien se los había encargado, y estaba tan concentrado en su misión que no se percató que lo estaban observado, de dos ángulos.

Por una parte, estaba Heero, viéndolo con interés, mientras escarbaba en la arena y se hacía de caracoles que iba metiendo en una bolsa de papel que había encontrado. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su rostro sonrojado por el sol, su flequillo se veía un poco alborotado porque no lo había podido proteger mucho del agua de mar. Y a Heero le parecía fascinante lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Duo pese a todos los horrores de la guerra que había vivido.

Del otro lado, quien le observaba era un muy molesto Wufei, éste esperaba que hubiera más distracción por parte de Duo, y ese momento se presentó cuando lo vio encontrar un cangrejo azul, que lo hizo detenerse y observarlo con detenimiento.

Fue ahí cuando se acercó y siendo más fuerte que él por todo el entrenamiento físico que hacía, lo levantó sin ningún problema sobre los hombros y mientras Duo pataleaba y le apretaba el hombro con fuerza, consiguiendo que le ardiera más la piel, él siguió avanzando.

—¡No te atrevas, Wufei! —suplicó Duo, sabiendo cuáles eran las intenciones del chino.

Y tal como lo pensó, éste lo dejó de caer de lleno en el agua, en el mismo momento en que una ola estaba llegando a ellos y los bañó por completo, mojándole el cabello a Duo. La misma larga cabellera que había estado cuidando todo el día, porque tenía planes de salir y tener que lavar su cabello implicaba un muy arduo trabajo.

—Y eso no es todo —dijo Wufei, alejándose—, escondí tu secadora de cabello.

El grito de terror de Duo, fue como música de victoria para Wufei.

-fin-


End file.
